The Lost Sign
by Dark Saboth
Summary: Lance is a boy genius, but a mysterious vision sends him on a jorney of truth and power. See how the Jedi came to be in this epic novel. Will Lance be able to stop the evil he will face, or will he give into his mortal weakness?
1. Chapter 1

Dream or Reality?

Lance didn't know what to think. His mind was in a fog. Unsure of what to believe, he lay in a disheveled bed, a cold sweet making him shudder. His eyes were wide open and his breath came out in ragged gasped as he tried to push thoughts of that dream into the back of his mind. His light brown hair was matted to his forehead and as messed up as his head felt. He didn't want to think of the dream, but every time he tried to push thoughts of it back, they came up like weeds in a garden; invading his mind and showing him a replay of the vivid images he had just experienced in his dreams.

He was on a planet overrun by creatures of unimaginable horror. The wind was almost unbearably thin and he had difficulty breathing. The slow gravity made his reflexes weak and he almost didn't move in time to avoid the fist of what seemed to be a large ape, but it's head was that of a gigantic wolf. It's claws were two times the size of Lance. He covered his head and his vision flashed white and suddenly, he found himself in a black room. It was dominated by natural vines that grew out of the ground and overtook the walls. The only thing in the room was a person, or creature that was standing in the darkest corner. It was an ominous sight. The figure was cloaked in a strange robe with a deep cowl that shadowed its face and his it from view. The only visible part of the being was a pair of glowing blue eyes that seemed to pierce through him and look through his soul.

Lance felt a conscience brush up against his and it made him tense. Never before had he felt anything like it. And the last thing he expected was to hear a voice in his head, but there it was like a wisp of air. It was so delicate, that it seemed the slightest disturbance would cause it to fade away.

"I have been expecting you, son of the Snake Charmer," said the being. All the while, its attention remained on Lance," Your time has come. The month of your awakening is at hand."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Lance, what else could he say? So far he had been in a dream. He couldn't even honestly say it was a dream, it was so vivid and real, and he couldn't help but think it _was_ real.

The conscience of the being seemed to be somewhat amused. Lances heart was in his throat, "I remember the first of your kind, you remind me of him so very much. He was just as curious, wary, and full of questions as you," the being waved his hands and a seat sprang from the ground. It was an amazing sight. The vines in the ground slowly rose from the earth and wove themselves together to for a chair with a high back.

"Sit," said the being, and Lance felt compelled to sit. He placed himself in the chair and looked at the creature again, waiting for it to speak. He did not want to say anything; for fear that he might say the wrong thing. The being apparently sensed this and shook its head, "You need not hide your feelings from me Snake Charmer, I mean you know harm. Speak your mind, for I have little time with you and will not be able to contact you this way again. The next time we speak, it will be face to face."

There was a rumble from somewhere above them and it caused Lance to jump. His head beaded with sweet and he opened his mouth warily to ask his questions.

"Who are you," he asked in a strangled voice. He was finding it hard to speak with a conscience brushing against his mind.

"Now that is a very difficult question," said the voice in his head with a mumble," for I have been alive since before your ancestors, ancestors knew about themselves. Suffice it to say that I am a creature, or alien if you will, of unimaginable power… One who will be waiting for your arrival; so that you may fulfill your destiny."

"What do you mean, 'help me fulfill my destiny'? You mean that I have a purpose?" He found it easier to speak to the being now; he wasn't sure whether it was because he was becoming used to the creatures mental touch, or whether it was the fact that they were now speaking about his, "so called destiny".

"If you are wondering whether there is more to your life, than yes, you have a great life ahead of you, but it is perilous. I dare not divulge to much information, for it could be catastrophic id the wrong person knew. But you are slowly waking, so I will give you this knowledge to help you seek the truth. The date is November 30 of the year 2008. Your time is 17 days, you have that long to find me… take this knowledge and use it well Son of the Snake Charmer."

The creature began to fade from Lance's vision and November 30 began anew.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unbelievable Truth

So he awoke and came into the foggy state he was now in, unwilling to accept that this had been a reality and he had been in a vision. He took another deep breath and rolled out of his bed. He was able to suppress the visions some what, enough to get into the bathroom and splash his face this cool water. _What had the being meant by the Son of a Snake Charmer? What was the significance of today? What did it mean when it said his time was 17 days?_ All these questions buzzed through his head simultaneously and he couldn't concentrate again. He shook his head and reminded himself that this was all just a dream.

His mother's voice resonated from the kitchen downstairs. He was so used to the voice, that he knew this was the reality, and nothing could change it, "Lance, honey, are you up yet? Schools going to start without you," It was such bliss to hear her voice, that he completely put aside thoughts of the dream.

"Yeah mom," he said through the cracked open door," I'm getting into the shower now."

"Well don't make me come up there and scrub you down myself. I've got better things to do like go to work, and I don't want to here that you were late for school again."

The edges of his mouth curved up into the hint of a smile as he took of his blue NBA shorts and his boxers, then got into the shower. His mother had been the only figure in his life since he was three, not much was to be said for his father, who disappeared at that time. There was no note or letter explaining why. Lance just remembers his mother crying for day and become torn apart by the loss of him. Lance could hardly remember that week, only bits and pieces of it. He couldn't remember his father at all though. Not even the sound of his voice.

His mother and he had been through a lot together though. They were more than just mother and son; they were friend and secret keepers. They had no secrets between them. His mother was rather well off. She would be what you considered wealthy. With close to 954,000 dollars in her savings account, she could have housed herself in a luxurious house, but they preferred the modest house they now shared on the edge of Fond du Lac County in Wisconsin. Lance could have anything he asked for, but he wasn't into much. He liked his computer; it was an Asus Gaming Computer. He had the desktop and a laptop. He also had a car. It was nothing much, just a Hyundai Tiburon. It was black and had performance exhaust tips. He got out of the shower and put on his clothes. They were nice and comfortable, but also sleek at the same time. Once done, he grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs. His mother had toast and eggs already made and waiting for him as he sat at the table across from her.

"How did you sleep," she asked him conversationally. But the memories of the of the dream were to fresh in his mind and it jolted him back to it, after he was starting to get over it. He shuddered and looked at his mother.

"Honey, are you alright," she asked, there was sincere concern in her voice as she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah mom, it was just a dream I had," he spooned some more food onto his fork and shoved it into his mouth so that he wouldn't be tempted to tell her anymore.

They sat their in silence and when his mother had finished her food, she put her dishes in the washer and grabbed her purse, " Don't forget you are getting you final project today in Astronomy."

The thought made Lance smile, he had been looking forward to this project all year. It was to be the last thing he did before the end of the his high school years. He would be graduating from school two years early. This was because of his genius mind. This project was about the zodiacs and their tie to our history and the constellations. A poster was required for the zodiac and a five page essay was required. He would end up doing at least ten pages because of the extensive research he did.

"Yeah see you tonight… Oh, Amber is going to come over tonight and help me work on the project, we're going to be partners for it."

His mother gave him a smile that seemed to say, _Uh ha, I'm sure it's "just" because you can work in groups._

Lance rolled his eyes and his mother laughed as she walked out of the door. Lance finished up his meal and put his dishes in the washer then he grabbed his bag and headed towards school. It wasn't a really long walk, it took him about twenty minutes to get there from his house.

When he arrived, there was ten minutes until his first class. He headed up the stairs to his locker. His locker was halfway down what was called the Senior Hallway. All the seniors had their lockers in this hall. It was right above the Commons. He opened his locker and that's when Amber arrived. Her locker was three down from his.

"Hey Lance? You ready for that project today, it's the biggest thing we have the rest of the year," all the while she took off her coat and placed it on the hook. Then did the same with her backpack.

"Come on Amber," he said not without sarcasm, "You know that I've been waiting for this assignment since the end of the first semester. This is going to make me pass with flying colors."

She shut her locker and rolled her eyes," As if you need the extra credit. You're already going to graduate at the top of the class and with 147 percent."

"Ha, ha, very funny. You know I can't help but be a genius. Sometimes it makes me feel like an outcast."

"Yeah, yeah, same old song, different day. You enjoy being the smartest kid in the world, admit it."

Lance shut his locker with sigh and rolled his eyes at her. She laughed and they walked to Physics, which they took together. Lance had mainly science and math classes. His first three hours where spent at the school, where he had Physics, Astrology, and Advanced Calculus. Then he went over to the University of Wisconsin, where he took a Quantum Mechanics course and a Advanced Engineering class. He would then be taken back to Horace Mann where he would take Weight Training and Lifetime Activities. He and Amber had all of the same classes, at Horace Mann that is.

When they got to Physics, Mrs. Bellman was already writing on the board. "Ah, good morning Lance, are you ready for the big semester end project? I finished figuring out who would have what zodiac last night."

"Is there any chance you might tell us who we're partnered with and what zodiac we have," asked Amber.

"Well I assume you already know that you two will be partnered together… So I suppose it won't hurt to tell you what zodiac you will have. And Lance I don't want you to have the project done by next hour either."

"Well imagine that, Mrs. Bellman knows you that well Lance," said Amber with a laugh.

Mrs. Bellman looked through her papers, until she found the list of partners and zodiacs," Lance and Amber, lets see… You will be doing your project on the last, and most often forgotten zodiac, Ophiuchus."

As soon as she said the name of the zodiac, something inside Lance snapped, or rather switched on. There was a huge gust of wind in the room Amber looked at him as she saw how he reacted to the name. "That's odd," said Mrs. Bellman, "There must be a problem in the ventilation system."

Lance didn't answer even look at Amber as he rushed out of the room. So many thoughts were running through his head right now. How could he have not seen it, Ophiuchus was also known as the Snake Charmer. Now the dream was coming back to him… _Your time is 17 days… You have that long to find me_.

Ophiuchus ran from November 30 to December 17. Why didn't he see it before? It was so obvious now. He packed his backpack up again and left the school without another word. He headed home and got on the computer. He looked up Ophiuchus on Google and found himself hating what he found. _Find me in that time… _Everything he could find on Ophiuchus was based on speculation and myth. But he did find something interesting.

All of his sources told him that this symbol was directly linked to the planetoid Chiron. Lance was not sure how he would reach it even if he could. He spent the entire day looking at facts and myths about the zodiac and by the end of the school day.

He found out that the zodiac Ophiuchus was directly linked with the number thirteen. Obviously being the thirteenth zodiac, this was to be expected. Not only that, but it is also linked to 2012. This is when the Earth will be at a specific part of the universe and cosmic vibrations will activate earlier dormant DNA strands and give us special powers. He also learned that only certain people will have their DNA activated.

He learned that the zodiac is also associated with 12+1. Not only does this equal the needed thirteen, but the 12 around 1 has been seen throughout history. In Egyptian mythology, it dealt with the story of Osiris, the God of life, death, and powerful cosmic energy, who was murdered by his own brother Typhoon. Osiris was chopped into thirteen pieces. Osiris's wife, Isis, found twelve of the thirteen pieces. This cycle is also relevant in the Last Supper. Where the twelve disciples sat around Jesus.

Friday the thirteenth was also a major day for the zodiac. And from all the ship disappearances that had occurred on that singular day, he was able to pinpoint exactly where he needed to go to find the creature from his dreams. This was everything he had learned in that amount of time. That was when Amber arrived…

"Lance? Are you here," Lance could hear the concern in her voice and replied back.

"Yeah, I'm up here," he heard here feet pound up the stairs and she cautiously opened the door. To her his room must have looked like a tornado had come through. Notes and paper were strewn everywhere.

"Are you ok? Why weren't you at school. What was it that she told you that upset you so much?"

He didn't know whether to tell her what had happened, but she was his best friend… so he told her everything. He told her about the dream, or vision. He told her about the creature and the planet. He told her about what happened when Mrs. Bellman mentioned the project and who it was about. Then he told her about his research.

"Everything the creature told me in the dream, or vision, or whatever it was has been accurate. The only thing that he has said that I haven't been able to verify is that I have great power."

"You sound like your working to hard. You need to rest so we can work tomorrow," he could tell she was concerned for him," get some sleep and we'll talk tomorrow."

She walked for the door, but Lance didn't want her to leave on this note," No don't leave," and he held out his hand to her pleadingly. Her hand was on the door knob and the door flew from her grasp and slammed so hard, that the frame splintered into little pieces. Amber turned to him with an astonished look. Lance looked at the hand he had held out. He had felt some force leave his body, than the door was slammed. "What the hell just happened," whispered Amber in a scared voice.

Lance didn't have the answer, but he put his hand out and willed the coke bottle on his computer desk to come to him, and it did, spraying coke everywhere. Ambers hand flew to her mouth and she gave a squeal as she saw this happen. Lance held out his other hand and brought the pen to his hand, this time with more grace.

"Tell me I didn't see that, was it a trick? It had to e a trick, how did you o it," she said to him, he could tell she was trying to keep her composure, but he could tell she was scared. And he knew why too. If he did have power, than everything else he had said was true too.

"I have to leave," he whispered to Amber in a strained voice.

"What! You can't leave, what would your mother think if she knew, and what about me? Are you just going to leave me like that?"

"The creature is the only one who has the answers to the questions I have. I have to find it…" he stood , but Amber held him back. There were tears in here eyes.

"You don't even know where to find it. Do you?"

Yes I do, somewhere in the Bermuda Triangle, that is where I have to go.


End file.
